Stop This Song
by denayaira
Summary: Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight, but you won't get to me if I don't sing... ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Don't Stop the Music Sequel. Shounen-ai, one shot, 2671 words. Special fic for NaruSasu Day. Read and review?


**Author's note:**  
Nyuhuhu… telat lagiii!! TToTT  
Sebenarnya ini untuk NaruSasu Day (23 Oktober) tapi… *ngelirik tanggal* Hweee! Telat tiga hari! DX  
Hiks, ya sutralah… yang penting ada. *ditimpuk*

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto. Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.  
I do not own 'Stop This Song' either, it's belongs to Paramore! XD

**Special thanks:**  
For Ren-sama yang sudah mau mengikuti NaruSasu Day (dan malah yang ngajak yang telat),  
terus Agen Rin dan Agen Dani yang udah ngasih ide!! Thankies!! XD *big hugs*

* * *

22.49.

Jam kantor di Uchiha's Inc telah selesai dari hampir lima puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi jangan mengira gedung perusahaan ini telah kosong sama sekali. Para satpam dan security akan menjaga gedung ini selama 24 jam penuh. Dan nyatanya, masih ada beberapa orang pekerja yang tetap tinggal untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya meski jam kerja telah terlewati… termasuk salah satu direktur perusahaan.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja selesai membaca proposal penawaran ketujuh untuk hari ini. Sebagai perusahaan besar yang terus saja mengalami peningkatan dan bahkan hampir tidak tergoyahkan saat masalah keuangan melanda negara ini, Uchiha's Inc mendapatkan beragam proposal penawaran kerja sama setiap harinya. Tentu proposal itu akan diseleksi terlebih dahulu oleh departemen lain yang berada di bawahnya. Namun sebagai salah satu dari dua pemegang tertinggi saham perusahaan, Uchiha Sasuke dan sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, tetap menjadi penentu terakhir diterima atau tidaknya ajakan kerja sama tersebut.

Dan, sebagai tambahan, tentu saja urusan proposal hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini… juga hari berikutnya, dua hari berikutnya, dan… pendeknya, setiap hari. Hampir tanpa libur. Sangat jarang, sungguh sangat jarang, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa merasakan hari libur yang sesungguhnya. Hari minggu sekalipun tak akan terasa bagaikan minggu jika dipenuhi dengan beragam dokumen dan laporan yang harus kau periksa dan tanda tangani di rumahmu. Terlebih di saat seperti ini, di saat Itachi harus pergi ke Eropa untuk menyukseskan proyek mereka, dan otomatis pekerjaan-pekerjaan sang kakak harus terlimpah padanya.

Pria berumur 24 tahun ini mematikan dan menutup laptop yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membaca proposal. Ia lalu berdiri mengambil jas hitam yang tadinya tersampir di atas sandaran kursinya, lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan usai.

Sembari menahan helaan napas yang hampir dibuangnya, Sasuke merogoh saku kanan jasnya—tempat ponselnya berada.

Tiga panggilan tidak terjawab. Tiga panggilan dari nomor yang sama, serangkai nomor ponsel yang bahkan tidak disimpannya… tetapi terpatri begitu erat di otaknya. Nomor orang itu.

"…Uzumaki Naruto."

Sehembus napas panjang menyusul dua kata tadi.

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction, Special Fic for NaruSasu Day  
'Don't Stop the Music' Sequel_

**Stop This Song**

**By: Chiaki Megumi**

**

* * *

  
**

"Apa kau tidak bosan melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang pria muda yang tengah bersandar dengan santainya pada mobil Aston Martin berwarna hitam, "Kau bertingkah seolah tidak sibuk saja."

Pria yang ditanyai, Uzumaki Naruto, hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu ikut memecah keheningan di basement ini dengan balasannya, "Kalau kau sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, untuk apa kau tanyakan lagi, Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha hampir mengerutkan dahi mendengar namanya lagi-lagi diucapkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pria yang satu. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak menegur itu, ia tahu tegurannya tak akan didengar, sama seperti semua penolakannya untuk lelaki itu.

"Dan kalau kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku," balas Sasuke, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhkan emosi dari suaranya, "kenapa kau masih terus melakukan ini?"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba," balas pria berambut keemasan itu, masih saja bersandar di sisi mobilnya dengan masing-masing tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana abu-abunya. Di tengah terangnya cahaya lampu ruang parkir ini, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas Naruto memperlihatkan giginya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Proposalku saja harus ditolak beberapa kali sebelum diterima di Uchiha's Inc. Bukan mustahil hal yang sama berlaku untuk mengajak sang direktur untuk kencan denganku 'kan?"

Di lain waktu Sasuke pasti akan meminta mereka menggunakan lampu yang lebih redup di sini.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat pergi ke tempat itu lagi," balas pria berambut hitam ini, membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri.

Sejenak, ingatan Sasuke kembali pada pengalamannya dua minggu yang lalu itu… saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun hanya sedetik setelahnya, ia berusaha menghilangkan adegan itu dari pikirannya. Sasuke segera memasuki mobilnya, berniat untuk meninggalkan pria bermata biru langit itu sendirian di _basement_ seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sasuke memasukkan kunci mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, belum menutup pintu mobil putihnya. Lelaki muda bermata onyx ini pun mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya, lega karena tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Naruto… tadinya.

Karena hal berikut yang terjadi, mata onyx hitam ini melebar segera saat melihat jari jemari kecokelatan meraih dan menarik kunci mobilnya… disusul dengan sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinga kanannya, "Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajakmu ke _Black Victorian_?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata biru terarah tepat padanya, milik seseorang yang kini tengah berada di depan pintu mobil sang Uchiha yang memang belum tertutup. Sasuke tak mendapati senyum di bibir pria itu.

"Kuantar, atau kau mungkin tak akan pulang," kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Aston Martinnya yang berada hanya tiga meter dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya segera. Ia berjalan sembari memandang tajam pada Naruto yang kini sedang membuka pintu pengemudi, dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak tahu ini bisa dikategorikan dalam pemerasan?" Setelahnya, ia mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto sementara Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke lalu duduk dan menutup pintunya keras. "…juga penculikan."

Naruto akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Pintu pengemudi ditariknya hingga tertutup.

"Apapun katamu, Cinderella."

Dan mobil itu mulai bergerak keluar _basement_.

* * *

Mobil berwarna hitam itu terus bergerak membelah malam. Jika sang Uchiha membuka jendela di sisi kirinya, bisa dipastikan angin dingin akan menerpa dirinya dengan kencang. Jendelanya sendiri memang tertutup rapat, namun ia tetap terkena angin malam yang terus saja bertiup… dari jendela sang pemilik mobil yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke hampir mengernyitkan dahi dalam kekesalan. Pria bermata onyx ini terus saja membuang muka ke arah jendelanya yang tertutup. Ia paling tidak suka terkena angin kencang yang membuat rambut dan bajunya berantakan, terlebih angin malam dingin yang mungkin saja bisa mengganggu kesehatan seseorang. Apa tidak sedikitpun orang ini menyadari ia terganggu dengan itu?

"Bisa kau tutup jendelamu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, suaranya hampir dikuasai dengan nada terganggu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alis sebelum akhirnya menutup jendela di bagian pintu pengemudi dengan tombol otomatis.

"Kau tidak suka angin?" tanya pria 27 tahun itu pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin menjawab. Apa gunanya menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah orang itu ketahui jawabannya? Ah. Ya, sama dengan saat ia bertanya tadi, saat Sasuke menanyakan kelakuan Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya datang ke kantor setelah jam kerja untuk mengajaknya keluar. Selama ini ia selalu berhasil menolak—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut melarikan diri—dari permintaan Naruto… sayangnya malam ini adalah pengecualian.

Pria ini hampir menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menolak pria itu… tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba, dan masih mencoba. Ia tidak akan jatuh. Ia tidak boleh jatuh. Selama ini ia selalu berhasil untuk tidak jatuh, dan kali inipun harus begitu.

Ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto… setidaknya belum, dan ia akan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Kapan kira-kira Itachi-san akan pulang dari Austria?" pertanyaan ini memecah pemikiran Sasuke. Namun, meski telah ditanyai begitu lelaki ini hanya melirik sejenak kepada pria berkemeja abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam tanpa dasi yang sedang menyetir itu.

"Entah. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung kepadanya?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa nada. "Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan nomor _handphone_-ku dari aniki."

"Hmm," gumam Naruto, "itu hanya kebetulan. Saat kau meninggalkan aku dan kakakmu di ruang rapat begitu saja dua minggu lalu, aku yang tadinya berniat untuk mengejarmu jadi terhenti karena dia. Ha, kalian kakak beradik Uchiha memang sehebat yang kudengar. Tanpa kata-kata sekalipun dia bahkan berhasil menanyai apa maksud kata '_Cinderella_' yang kuucap sebelum rapat waktu itu." Cengiran penuh arti kembali menguasai wajah pria berkulit agak kecokelatan itu, sementara pandangan mata birunya sesekali terarah pada Sasuke lewat spion mobilnya, termasuk saat ia menyunggingkan senyumnya ini.

Sasuke segera membuang muka. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak sedikitpun berubah. Namun dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terus-terusan memandang sang Uzumaki lewat kaca spion—bahkan tanpa disadarinya sendiri, sampai saat pandangan mereka bertemu lewat benda tadi.

Ingatan akan malam membosankan itu kembali lagi dalam ingatannya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk mengenyahkan _scene_ itu dari otaknya.

Tanpa menatap wajah Naruto, pria berkemeja putih ini mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku mabuk waktu itu." …setidaknya ini bukan sepenuhnya bohong.

"Oh, benarkah?" balasan terdengar di telinganya. Tanpa perlu melihat ke wajah kecokelatan orang yang sedang menyetir itu, Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan seringai mengejek sedang terarah kepadanya.

Sial.

Dalam hati ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjawab pertanyaan orang itu, apalagi memandanginya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan beraspal yang sedang mereka lalui. Seperti yang ia duga, ini bukanlah jalur menuju kediamannya, bahkan dari rambu-rambu yang Sasuke lihat, sepertinya mereka telah berada di batas kota—bisa dipastikan pria berambut keemasan itu belum membawanya pulang. _For the God's sake_, ini benar-benar bisa dikategorikan sebagai penculikan. Tapi jika ia berkata begitu, rasa-rasanya ia bisa mendengar Naruto membalas dengan nada penuh tawa, 'Bukan penculikan namanya kalau orang yang diculik setuju untuk dibawa pergi 'kan?' …Cih.

Entah ia sadari atau tidak, Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah kaca spion. Lagi-lagi memandangi sosok pengemudi itu lewat kaca. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia berhenti lagi dan memandang ke jalan, mencari alasan yang tepat bagi kelakuannya barusan. Itu bukan memandangi! Oh, mungkin memang memandangi, tapi bukan dalam konteks itu… ia hanya memastikan, ya, memastikan. Memastikan benar atau tidaknya rumor yang ia dengar. Beberapa orang pernah mengatakan bahwa sang Uzumaki ini sebenarnya putra tunggal dari Namikaze Minato, pendiri sekaligus direktur utama Rasengan Industries. Ah, sebenarnya dia memang tidak peduli, atau setidaknya selama ini memang begitu. Setiap kali menerima—dan juga menolak—proposal penawaran perusahaan itu, tak sedikitpun Sasuke peduli seperti apa orang bernama aneh yang telah membuatnya, terlebih silsilah keluarganya. Tapi sekarang, berhubung orangnya bahkan sudah berada di sisi Sasuke, apa salahnya mencoba memastikan 'kan?

Sasuke melirik pelan ke arah kaca spion lagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mata biru langit yang jernih dan rambut berwarna pirang cerah. Dua ciri itu juga terdapat pada direktur Rasengan yang pernah ditemuinya beberapa kali bersama Itachi. Bedanya mungkin warna kulit sang Uzumaki yang memang agak sedikit lebih gelap dari Namikaze Minato. Ditambah lagi tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya. Mungkin tanpa itu mereka akan terlihat benar-benar serupa… tapi hanya dari segi penampilan, jelas, sikap kedua orang itu memang sangat berbeda.

Pria bermata onyx hitam ini hampir menggelengkan kepala mengingat peristiwa 'pencurian' kunci mobil di tempat parkir tadi. Seorang Namikaze Minato tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu… dan seharusnya anaknya juga. Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, bukan? Tapi kenapa yang ini—

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi memotong pemikiran Sasuke. Kali ini bukan suara pria itu, melainkan suara sebuah lagu… sebuah lagu yang mulai mengiringi perjalanan mereka dan memenuhi ruang udara mobil ini. Cukup keras, menurut Sasuke… bukan dari segi volume, melainkan dari segi alirannya.

Sasuke malah mendapati pria berkemeja hitam itu sesekali ikut menyanyi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di setir.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai lagu semacam ini," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah stoic sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, menatap perangkat audio yang berada tepat di tengah _dashboard_ mobil.

"Sebenarnya memang tidak," balas Naruto, mengetahui apa maksud ucapan Sasuke, "tapi aku suka lagu ini. Coba kau simak liriknya."

_

* * *

I never let love in, so I could keep my heart from hurting…  
The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat  
I'm in time with you, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you…_

_I've come to far to get over you,  
and you don't have a clue.  
You don't know what you do to me…_

_Can't someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing along.  
Someone stop this song,  
so I won't sing…_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke tertegun. Selama sepersekian detik ekspresi sang Uchiha berubah. Apa maksudnya—

"Jatuh cinta meski tidak ingin," Naruto seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke dan mengucapkannya sembari memandang lelaki muda itu lewat kaca spion,_ "Interesting, isn't it?_" lanjutnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Uchiha muda berumur 24 tahun itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia memandang kosong pada jalanan yang mereka lewati, jalanan panjang yang sepertinya berada tepat di sisi pantai.

"_Stop this song…" _lirihnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke bawah.

"Hm?" balas Naruto, memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

Kali ini, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata biru Naruto dan mengulangi permintaannya dengan tempo perlahan namun tidak meninggalkan keseriusan, "Hentikan lagunya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar dua kata itu terlontar untuknya.

Ia mengerti. Sungguh, pria ini paham 'lagu' mana yang Sasuke minta ia hentikan. Tapi ia juga tahu, ia tidak bisa… setidaknya belum bisa. Dan tidak akan bisa, pikirnya.

Pria berusia 27 tahun ini meminggirkan dan menghentikan mobilnya, memarkir tepat di sisi jalan, di atas hamparan pasir putih kekuningan pantai. Jemari kirinya bergerak mematikan audio player yang tadinya menyala, menghentikan lagu itu. Setelahnya, ia menoleh. Mata biru ini memandang kepada Sasuke, bertaut erat dengan mata onyx hitam pimpinan Uchiha's Inc itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin memintaku berhenti?" tanyanya tanpa senyum, masih dengan mata yang terus mengunci Sasuke dengan tatapannya.

Pria yang ditanyai berusaha keras untuk tidak membuang wajahnya dari Naruto, meyakinkannya akan apa yang ia katakan tadi. Tapi tatapan itu… terlalu dekat. Terlalu erat. Dan… terlalu tajam.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke akhirnya sebelum menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan mobil. Namun posisi ini tak bertahan lama. Hanya sedetik setelahnya, ia merasakan dagunya diraih oleh jari-jari panjang kuat, dan bibirnya dipagut oleh satu-satunya pria lain yang berada di dalam mobil berwarna hitam ini.

Sedetik… dua detik… tiga detik… atau entah berapa detik, Sasuke tak mampu menghitungnya. Kepalanya tersandar ke kaca jendela mobil yang berada di belakangnya, sementara Naruto terus menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, lengkap dengan bibir yang terus dipaksa beradu dengan Naruto. Tidak sedikitpun ia membalas ciuman itu… namun tidak sedikitpun ia berusaha lepas darinya. Sadar tak sadar, kedua kelopak matanya hampir terpejam—entah karena ingin atau takut.

Dan akhirnya, Naruto kembali memberi jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka, membuat mata onyx itu kembali terbuka.

"Kau memintaku berhenti," ucap Naruto, napas hangat beraroma mint itu menerpa bibir Sasuke, "tapi kau tidak lari. Kau tidak menolak ciuman itu sama sekali, Sasuke—dan kau tidak mabuk."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar itu. Setelahnya, lagi-lagi ia hampir membuang napas panjang.

Tuhan, kapan orang ini akan berhenti?

"Kalau aku menolak, kau bisa saja membuka pintunya dan membuatku jatuh, dobe,"—Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan kanan Naruto dari wajahnya—"dan keluar dari mobilmu sebelum kejadian tadi bisa saja membuatku harus pulang sendiri." Ia berusaha menjawab dan terdengar wajar sebisa mungkin. Tapi ia tentu paham… Naruto bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerima penjelasan semacam ini.

"Hm," gumam Naruto, tak sedikitpun memberi tanda bahwa ia akan tersenyum dalam waktu dekat, "aku mengerti."

Pria berambut pirang inipun melepaskan dirinya sama sekali dari Sasuke, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar. Sasuke mencoba memperbaiki posisi dasi biru tuanya yang sempat menjadi korban tangan kiri Naruto. Dan sedetik setelahnya, pintu mobil di bagian tempat duduknya terbuka, dibuka oleh sang pemilik mobil.

"Kukembalikan kuncimu," ucap Naruto minim nada sembari melemparkan kunci ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di dalam mobil. Lelaki berwajah stoic itu keluar dari mobil, mendengarkan kata-kata berikut dari pria yang sedang berdiri dengan dua tangan di dalam saku celananya itu, "kau masih bisa mencari tumpangan kembali ke arah kota dari sini… atau mungkin berjalan kaki sendirian."

Dengan raut wajah yang kini jelas-jelas menampakkan kekesalan, Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Apa—"

"Atau pilihan kedua," ucap Naruto lagi, memotong protes Sasuke mentah-mentah. Dengan wajah yang ekspresinya hampir tak terbaca, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sasuke dan melanjutkan, "kita berjalan kaki bersama… sampai ke sana."

Mata onyx ini bergerak memandang ke tempat yang diarahkan Naruto dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya; sebuah restoran seafood yang berada tepat di atas pantai, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kedua mata inipun kembali bertemu pandang dengan mata biru. Sasuke menatap lurus orang yang masih mengulurkan tangan kepadanya itu, sebelum akhirnya matanya berpindah ke arah jemari kecokelatan yang terus terarah padanya.

Ia sudah tahu…

…dan seharusnya ia sudah bisa menerima. Bahwa sejak awal, sejak detik itu… ia telah jatuh.  
Ia telah jatuh untuk pria muda yang berpapasan dengannya di pintu masuk Black Victorian itu. Ia telah jatuh sejak ia memutuskan untuk batal meninggalkan Black Victorian. Ia telah jatuh… sejak saat senyuman penuh percaya diri itu terlempar kepadanya.

Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi menahan diri untuk membuang napas panjang di depan pria itu. Ia lalu melangkah, menjejak di atas pasir berwarna kekuningan itu, dan meraih tangan Naruto.

Detik itu juga, satu senyuman indah menyambutnya.

.

_**It creeps in like a spider…  
Can't be killed, although I try and try to.  
Well, don't you see I'm falling?  
Don't wanna love you… but I do.**_

_**Paramore **__– __**Stop This Song  
**__.  
._

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

* * *

.

.

.

'Song-fic itu dilarang.'  
'Ini bukan song-fic…' =___=  
'Tapi liriknya dicantumkan, sama aja!'  
'Gaaaah!' DX  
'Lagian… telat tiga hari, hasilnya cuma begini. Masih cliffie pula. Bukannya nggak akan ada trikuel?'  
'Cukup!' DX *nendang Ito* *ditendang balik*

-  
Kritik dan saran selain yang diucapkan Akihito akan Megu terima dengan senang hati…

Dan sekali lagi, **HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!!!**  
*dicubit karena super telat*

_**Review, if you don't mind…! =)  
**_


End file.
